Enveloped Love
by Liz Loe
Summary: Ami is a doctor with little time to check her mail but when she gets a miss addressed letter from a Zane Anderson her world turns upside down one letter at a time. Set right before Crystal Tokyo. One shot.


AN: Greetings and salutations, this story kinda is the next section of 'Cafe on the corner' which is a Nephrite and Lita story, great story, super cute. Don't worry this one stands alone so if you just want to enjoy some Ami/Zoicite magic keep on reading. I don't own sailor moon... art by: リスギンカ Enjoy!

* * *

Ami Mizinto's glasses slid down her nose as she carried in her bags from the long shift at the hospital. Holding her work laptop, purse, patient's folders and whatever else she thought she might need over the weekend seemed to be too much once she added her neglected mail. Yes, her condo manager didn't complain to her about any noise, miss use of parking spaces or even occasionally having Luna over to visit, the complaint was about her mail. The sheer overflowing might of her mailbox was nothing to ignore. All the same Ami had a talent for it, coming in after her work the last thing she wanted was to shuffle though the formal stuffy letters sent to her, why come from work to only do more work? Ami unloaded her collection of papers and slapped the overflowing pile of sealed white letters on her side table before leaving deeper into the apartment putting things away as she went. Ami held intolerable hours working in ER surgery, sometimes she would be called in just to do a surgery and asked to stay for another ten hours just after completing a different twelve hour shift just a few hours before. Ami knew the drill; it's what she grew up with her mom keeping the same hours when Ami was young.

Ami made her way into the kitchen to open the refrigerator to a collection of to go food and a few yogurt cups, Ami grunted in annoyance at herself. Someday she might make it to a grocery store but as of now she settled on the yogurt and plopped herself down on the sofa looking over at the foreboding pile of envelopes and magazines she unknowingly got subscribed to. With a dejected sigh she grabbed up the first letter and opened it noticing it was junk mail she threw it on the open spot on her sofa and moved on to the next letter. Fifteen minutes later and the junk pile took up half the sofa, it was a good thing Ami had a small frame or the mound of recycling she now had to deal with might engulfed her.

Opening the next letter she read the first few sentences quickly and her brows creased together as her head tilted slightly to the left. What in the world did someone send her? She looked at the envelope and noticed it was actually miss addressed but… it was already open and Ami's curiosity got the better of her. How could it not? For one thing it was written in English, much different from her mail all in her native language of Japanese. It was an essay on her favorite scientist Albert Einstein, Ami sighed, just reading the content made her happy. Whoever wrote the essay was very good; she got her fair share of reading in at work but this person… truly made points that Ami never considered. Ami's eyes narrowed down at the paper noticing a factual error. Ami quickly grabbed a pin and started to write on the side margins fixing some facts and adding in her own opinion. Ami got to the end and sighed, well this was awkward. What was the doctor going to do? Act like she never got the mail, but what if the person who wrote this expected a reply from there intended sender? Ami sighed knowing there was only one course of action. She quickly got up and found her own paper and pen and wrote a small note.

 _To whoever wrote this,_

 _Sorry to inform you this letter was miss directed to me instead of your intended recipient. I have enclosed the essay you wrote with this note hoping you can deliver it to the right person._

 _Thank you, Mizinto_

Ami quickly sealed up the letter and put it on her coffee table ready for the next day. By then the night had faded to black and Ami knew if she didn't get rest now there wouldn't be any time later so after putting away the mail and cleaning up her living room she turned off the light and went to sleep.

The next morning Ami went about her day, enjoying her workout in the building Rec. center, having some tea with her oatmeal and casually looking over paperwork from the hospital. Ami couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious letter she got in the mail. Slowly her eyes went up to the letter still on her kitchen counter, then her eyes darted over to the still unopened mail and she moved over to the pile. Her curiosity was chiming in again and Ami quickly shuffled through the papers to find another letter a smile graced her face. Again she opened the letter but this time the essay was about Marie Curie, the famous chemist, again Ami read through making notes, she didn't hear the knock on her door or the key turning in the lock.

"Ami… we are suppose to meet up today," came Serena's voice storming into the room looking around for the elusive blue haired genius. Ami suddenly looked up and blushed slightly.

"Oh… OH I didn't know it was that time! Sorry Serena, everyone, I will just make one last mark on this paper and I can mail it on our way out," Ami spoke in heist shuffling around the apartment looking for another envelope to seal and send out.

"Oh no Rei, she has caught the scatterbrain sickness, there is only one course of action, take her out to lunch," Mina said teasing Ami as she quickly wrote down the address on the envelope.

"She must of caught it from Serena," was Rei's reply which got a glare from Serena while Ami grabbed up her bag and put the mail inside looking up to her friends not hearing a drop of their conversation.

* * *

Zane walked into his office, briefcase in hand looking out the window to the large courtyard at Cambridge. Sitting down his personal items he noticed a new stack of papers, these kids come in when he is out thinking they can sneak their papers in, Zane wouldn't have it, he marked them all with a red marker a small smile gracing his face, punishment would be swift! After shuffling the papers a letter fell from the stack, confused Zane turned his head to read who sent a letter. "Mizinto," he read aloud shrugging not knowing the name but opening it all the same. Once opened his brows creased together as his head tilted slightly to the right. This didn't make sense, he looked back into the envelope to see a note and quickly read. Zane smiled slightly at this kind woman who sent him back the mail he meant to get to his editor. No wonder why he had to send another copy, as he shuffled through the pages he noticed some notes, turning to read he scratched his head absentmindedly. She corrected his paper? How humorous, since it's the curse of a University Professor to do just that task. Actually, he pulled out the notes from his editor and compared, this random stranger caught more errors then the famous historian Zane meant to send the papers to. Curiously she also made notes on her own opinion bringing up some very educated and valid points. It was like expecting rain but you got a sunny day instead. Zane put the papers to the side; he would need to research a bit more after this… he looked again at the papers… Mizinto's notes. Now he needed to go teach his class what the sciences really mean.

* * *

Ami took two steps at a time scaling the stairs, she was late for meeting up with her friends at Lita's café, she made a sharp turn into the main floor of her condo,

"Get your mail," said the doorman as Ami abruptly made a turn to the mail boxes, darn it, the condo manager was tricky but she complied, going over and grabbing out the stack of letters, then turning back to leave. She gave the doorman a half-hearted smile waving the letters almost saying 'look I did it' before leaving out the door and walking down the street.

"Ami why do we always see you with paperwork?" Lita said behind the counter of the small eatery in the business district of Tokyo. Ami huffed in annoyance more at the mail then the question she plopped herself down in a chair and started shuffling through the white envelopes.

"Because I'm plagued by bad mai… No…" Ami trailed off clearly finding a letter that she didn't expect. This caught the attention of her friends sitting around the shorter girl. Ami held up one letter, all other mail forgotten as she quickly opened it with feverish speed. Ami's eyes quickly read and let out a laugh before flipping to the next page and continuing to read. This was very odd activity for their normally quite refined and content doctor friend. Quickly Serena snatched the paper from Ami's hands as both Mina and Rei stopped Ami from jumping up after it, the two had their arms crossed while Serena looked over the paper.

"Awww man it's in English! I can't read it," Serena sighed as Mina snatched it up knowing the language well; still Ami tried her hardest to get it back.

"What? This is… an essay or something about some scientist. Really Ami you got all excited about this?" Mina said pointing to the paper just when Ami could snatch it back.

"I don't know who it's from. Every week I've been getting something new I make edits and send it back. It's odd I thought it was incorrectly addressed to me at first but he just wrote back with edits asking for my opinion," Ami blushed slightly admitting this weird pin pal she has established.

"Let me see the envelope," Mina reached her hand out and Ami gave it over willingly. Mina looked at the crest on the top left corner and then over to Ami shock written on her face.

"Ami this is from Cambridge," seemed only Mina and Ami knew what that really meant, she sighed at her friend's blank stairs. "The famous University… the second oldest school in England… it doesn't say who it is from just a office number, oh that means he is a teacher," having a British native really helped out in these moments. Ami took back the envelope looking at the crest in shock. She got a lot of mail from colleges, either wanting her to teach or asking her opinion on something. So she didn't look twice when seeing a crest of a university on her mail. Ami tucked the letter into her bag planning on writing back when she had more time, right now she was with her friends and nothing is more important then that.

* * *

"Hey Zane you got some mail," those words peaked Zane's attention like none other. Like animals instinctively hearing a rustle in the bushes he stopped what he was doing to take up the new mail shuffling through it like a mad man.

"Errr, eager to pay those bills hum?" asked his teaching assistant Richard, who raised his eyebrow at the professors weird rituals. Suddenly Zane grabbed out one letter in particular waving it around like it was a golden ticket.

"Oh nothing like bills, this is science! I have a… second editor who lives in… well to be honest I don't know where she lives but she is frightfully witty," Zane said moving back over to his desk using it letter opener to make a clean cut on the top of the envelope. "We have about a dozen letters going on right now, each talking about a different scientist, right now we are talking about the cultural awareness of each scientist before and after they became well known for their particular field and how it shapes the society they lived in. So fascinating," Richard raised his eyebrow, that's it, Zane was talking gibberish again. Good thing the assistant was set to teach the class today or Zane would be ranting off theory's and confusing the first year students to a point of dropping the class. Zane Anderson was a top mind at Cambridge, still not yet thirty and has been teaching at Cambridge for ten years. He climbed the ranks quickly and now mainly travels to other colleges giving lectures and working on side projects, much like his writings to Mizinto. The assistant slowly backed out of Zane's office trying to get away from Zane's next rant. Zane on the other hand leaned back in his leather chair and started reading Mizinto's latest writings; she must be so respected among her piers.

* * *

"I have a lecture planned, I can't just drop the engagement, it would look bad for me and the hospital," Ami gripped the back of the chair she was suppose to be calmly sitting in, her knuckles white in anger, not that the director noticed.

"You are our best surgeon and the board member's wife has a operation scheduled and wants the best," said the director of Ami's department at the hospital. Ami tried not to grind her teeth, she knew hospital politics were bad and has certainly lost and won her own battles in her teenier at the famous hospital but this… placating to the rich board members was certainly making her blood boil. Ami rubbed her forehead closing her eyes briefly leaning back clearly realizing this wasn't up for debate.

"I will see if they will move my talk to another time slot," Ami just felt so much lack of respect and she knew this was a moment to bite her tongue and bear it as best she could. The director thanked Ami for understanding before Ami left the office. She loved helping people really, this was her life's calling right next to being a senchi but sometimes she wanted to just leave it all behind the politics made it hard to do her job. Ami sighed collecting her things to clock out and call it a day; as she got home she got more excited. By the time she was at the condo she couldn't help but having her mail key ready and waiting as she opened the small slot and found just what she wanted. Another letter from Cambridge and her smile couldn't be hidden. Ami got up to her apartment and abandoned all of her personal items at the door already moving to open the letter. She had gotten so use to Zane's letters her heart would sink when she didn't see one in the mailbox. Not that this had anything to do with the heart; no this was strictly a professional conversation… yes very professional. Ami couldn't stifle her laugh as she read about his students, they started talking about personal parts of their life just a week ago and Ami found it really easy to connect with his life so far. He too was discovered as a prodigy at a young age and knew well of the woes the geniuses of the world dealt with. After reading Zane's letter Ami leaned up to go write a reply when she noticed another letter from Cambridge in her stack of mail. Ami couldn't believe having two letters from in one day it was like Christmas. Once she the letter and skimmed the page she realized it wasn't from Zane at all…

* * *

"You are going to Cambridge?!" All four of her friends said at once in an unharmonious shout. Ami blushed slightly at their reaction, she didn't think it was such a bad idea.

"Yes, I was invited to lecture about the medical field advances," So it wasn't just to see Zane, she had business to attend to. The director was more then happy to approve Ami's travels, Cambridge doesn't invite everyone to lecture and patted her back murmuring about a promotion in her future is she keeps getting the attention of large universities.

"So you get to see your pin pal?" Rei said stirring her tea and taking a drink.

"Well I don't think I will have time for that," Ami shuffled her feat blushing slightly, true she would be in the area but she was a professional not some fan girl stalking some actor. Serena sighed hearing this news all the girls looked to their leader,

"Well it would be nice if she did see him," she said and they all nodded and sighed. Lita was busy cleaning up the shop for the night,

"When will you be leaving?" she asked turning off the open light as the girls took it as their hint that girl time was soon over.

"Next week, I know really soon. I didn't even have time to tell Zane I will be in his part of the country so that's why the likelihood of me seeing him is so small," Ami sighed, she has never traveled so far to lecture, it would have been nice to have someone to chat with.

"So soon?! Jesh they move fast at Cambridge!" Serena said hugging Ami quickly, Ami looked to her blond friend bewildered by the sudden contact. "Be safe," she said softly before letting go of Ami and waving as the members of the group dispersed.

* * *

Ami wondered around the maze of the Cambridge campus, so much different from her own University, everything shrouded in so much history, the last time she had this feeling it was on the moon wondering around the lunar palace straining her memory to recount the moments she walked down the halls as a young princess. Now Ami had the stone features and sighed in contentment. She couldn't help but imagine Zane in the space, how he might bike to school or walking down the pathways, head in a book trying to multitask as he made it to his office, Ami blushed, she has realized she thought about this day to day a bit more over the past week up to this trip.

"Are you lost?" Ami quickly turned to look at the stranger. He was tall blond and thin, his smile seemed kind so Ami let her guard fall a little.

"Just enjoying 12th century architecture. Though a location of the science building auditorium wouldn't hurt," Ami said tucking some of her hair behind her ear blushing at her being caught daydreaming.

"I was just walking that way I can show you, are you going to watch the lectures?" Zane didn't normally see students in this part of the campus and had to secretly agree this was his favorite location to admire the architecture.

"Oh! I'm not a student, I'm going to be speaking myself," Ami couldn't help but smirk, she was being mistaken for a student, she looked around to the mini courtyard and wondered what it would have been like if she actually attended an out of country college, maybe she might of met Zane sooner and in person no less. Zane could hit himself, she is a speaker, how stupid of him to suggest she was a student; well she was the right age. Actually he thought all the presenters were doctors, he looked at the girls small build and couldn't see her be older then twenty-five?

"What will you be speaking about?" he asked trying to make up for his poor judgment.

"Advances in surgical operations," Ami noticed the man was leading her under an archway covered in vines, the daylight hit his hair and bounced around the corridor, almost giving him an angelic halo of light. Zane blinked surprised it can take fifteen years to become a practicing surgeon, she couldn't be just twenty five… there was no way…

"Sounds very technical, I'm Dr. Anderson by the way, I teach sciences here at Cambridge," Ami's heart fluttered, that's the same thing Zane did, maybe they knew each other? Dare she even ask?

"Really? I would of taken you for a student," Ami couldn't help but joke she saw him smile kindly, "though you are a little young to be a professor," she added knowing it takes a lot to teach at such a well known University.

"Said by the 20 something surgeon," he said frankly, he didn't want to guess her age, ohh the amount of trouble that might cause him. Ami couldn't help but giggle and nodded, he did have a point, Zane looked down to the shorter woman, her face lit up when she smiled. So this girl was in the medical field, unlike Mizinto, now that was a female who knew the real sciences, maybe they looked alike, he would like that, this Ami girl was very cute. Zane lead Ami up a small fight of stairs leading into the sciences building and turned to her once they were inside. "Just continue down the hall and to the left is the auditorium," Zane said with a smile waving to her has he continued down a side hallway to his office. Ami thanked him as she left and walked down the directed path he turned back to her seeing her blue hair walk further down the hall with an inquisitive glance, that was the best conversation he has had with a female in a long time 'damn I should of asked for her phone number or something' Zane thought to himself feeling some weird remorse for not making up an excuse to talk to her longer.

Richard walked in the office after the lectures, he was really impressed with all of the talks but most people were happy to see a female presenting and in his opinion gave the best talk. So it surprised Richard when he saw Zane sitting at his desk reading over a paper head slumped in the palm of his hand, Zane's elbow resting on the table. "Why did you not attend the lectures?" was Richard's way of greeting the lonely professor. Zane looked up to his assistant, who was sadly older then him.

"I had to catch up on grading papers, anyways I meet one of the speakers walking in, I thought they were a student," Zane still felt bad about that.

"Well you missed out," Richard said walking up to Zane's desk noticing he wasn't working on grading papers at all! Actually he had a bunch of letters littered all across his table, the mysterious penmanship told Richard just what Zane was doing. Almost instantly after being caught Zane shrugged a little at his lack of honesty.

"Okkkk jesh I was working on my next letter. These things take a lot of time ok, it's not like I can just make stuff up there is a lot of research involved. She would correct me if I didn't look it up!" Zane announced pointing to the thick 'life and times of Niels Bohr' and then pointed back to his mountain of letters. Richard picked up the months worth of letters and thought for a second,

"You know… there is enough papers here for a rather sizable book…" Zane looked up to Richard, his eyebrow rose.

* * *

Ami sat rather content with her tea with foam and the next letter that came in the mail at Lita's café. Ok so she might be a little obsessed with these letters. She will stop everything… everything once she finds one in the mailbox. Ami has gone so far to forget to eat meals just because the contents or writing a response to the letter was far more interesting. Lita put down a plate on Ami's table, a sandwich with a small salad, Ami looked up to her friend and smiled.

"Um thanks, I guess you heard about the not eating thing," She couldn't stop Serena from jabbering even if she tried.

"Darn right I found out, your not leaving here till you eat the whole thing," Ami nodded at Lita's stern request. Lita leaned over to look at the letter and sighed, still all in English, only Mina could read these things and she said it was all nerdy science talk. Lita in some ways understood, Ami can't have these conversations with the scouts and if she had to find someone halfway across the world to fill that need then so be it. Lita smiled as she walked back behind the counter. Ami blushed at the compliment written on the page, it seemed easier to take compliments or corrections to her word choice when it came from Zane. It was fun talking and all but anything else might be going too far, maybe? Would it? Could their friendship handle a real life encounter? Ever since she got back from England she thought about meeting Zane more and more. Thinking back on the tall blond she met and wishing she asked him if he knew Zane, it was a missed opportunity that she just couldn't get over. Funny that her best distraction from her thoughts on Zane was reading more of his letters. Ami looked back down to the letter picking up where she left off but she didn't read long when she let out a squeak that made the other customers in the café look over to her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's the matter Ami?" Asked Lita coming around to her small friend. Ami looked up to Lita shock written on her face.

"He is writing a book…" was all Ami said.

* * *

"Good work Mizinto," said one of the doctors walking down the hall Ami smiled to them but had no clue why she was being congratulated.

"Been busy eh Mizinto?" said another giving her the thumbs up, Ami looked over her shoulder at the nurse now starting to get worried. She got into her office and sat down her things, not five seconds later her phone rang and Ami answered on speaker phone.

"It's such a privilege to have such a well-versed surgeon in our ranks here Ami. I have to say I didn't see this coming, what great work! We need to give you a raise!" came the booming voice of Ami's director, she has to stagger back, that much excitement at this hour should be illegal. Ami looked bewildered, what in the world was going on?

"I'm a bit confused about what your referring to sir," Ami tried to sound as sweet about the situation as possible. Honestly she wasn't use this amount of attention at work,

"The book Ami… that you co-authored. It's on the shelves today and it just made it to number one on the New York Times best sellers list," Ami's eyes suddenly went big she covered her mouth as she gasped. Zane published the book? She didn't even see a reversed version of it before it went to press, she has no clue what he kept in and what he took out, Ami's face instantly went red. The lack or response didn't go un-noticed by her director. "Yes! It's doing that well; we have talked with Cambridge and invited Zane Anderson to come to the hospital to throw a banquet in your honor. Keep up the good work Ami," and with that the phone line went dead. Ami was plastered against the wall, her initial shock still not warn off. After some deep breathing and realizing that her director just told her that Zane would be visiting Japan and then went into another wave of panic attacks.

* * *

"So you are going? Just like that?" Asked Richard as he watched Zane put on his jacket.

"Well I did co-author a best selling book with the woman Richard the least I can do is meet the person. I got invited by her director, I didn't even know she worked at a hospital," come to think of it she rarely talked about her personal life in the letters, mainly they talked about him and his life as a teacher. Thinking back on it he saw it as a wise choice but very hard to finally meet her.

"Don't worry I will come back, it's not like I won't fall in love with her or anything," Zane added when he noticed Richard's raised eyebrow.

"Like you haven't already," Richard said under his breath, Zane asked what he said and Richard quickly smiled patting the other man on the shoulder. "Nothing! Have fun, take lots of pictures and all of that, I will hold the fort down here, no rush on coming back either. Hey! How about you treat it like a vacation, a mini vacation," Richard was pushing Zane out of the office, the man barely grabbed up his suitcase before his assistant got him all the way out of the door.

* * *

Ami held the bridge of her nose her eyes closed as Serena staggered back holding into both Rei and Mina who also had looks of shock. Lita came up and sat a cup of tea on the table sitting down next to Ami. They were all at the cafe after Ami got done with work and demanded they come see her.

"How do you accidentally author a best seller Ami?!" Serena said as Rei and Mina sat the princess in a chair so they won't have to catch her mid-hysteria.

"I didn't do it on purpose! It just happened, one day it was a regular letter, the next it was asking about turning things into a book! Maybe one or two more letters about 'edits' or something and he asked me to write some authors notes! Really I did little to nothing, before I knew it people told me it was published! That's not all!" Ami said completely ignoring the tea until Lita sent over a glare. Still riding on her for not eating enough, Ami took a sip out of shame. "What do you mean that's not all? That's certainly enough," Rei's shocked tone proved that even this information was stunning to her, which was a hard reaction to get out of the physic shrine maiden.

"The director decided to throw a party in honor of the book and... he is coming..." Ami said in a mousy voice, almost like if it wasn't said out loud then it wouldn't happen.

"Well that should be nice," the girl's shocked eyes turned to Lita amazed she was so calm right now. Ami gladly grabbed up the tea again, it soothed her head ache that was at full bloom from all the attention she got for this book during her whole work day. There was no hiding from it, people she didn't even know would walk up to talk to her!

"Nice has nothing to do with it, the director said it was going to be at the donators banquet, there is so much people at that event…" Ami rattled on more facts. All the girls knew was that Ami's pin pal friend was going to visit and they wanted to meet him.

"Zane is coming here? To Japan? We get to meet him? I mean you get to meet him but we can meet him too!" Mina squealed out bouncing along side Serena in delight.

"We are going," was Serena's blank reply, her determination was noticed in her stern look, Ami tried to not roll her eyes… "I don't care if I have to use the transformation pen I will be there," Serena added unrelenting in her desire to meet this man at the same time Ami would.

"Well it's next week," Ami said taking another sip of her tea trying to make up excuses to get out of the plan.

"Next week, heck it could be tomorrow! We don't care. We are going!" Serena slammed her hand on the table. It was decided with out question the girls are going to the party.

* * *

Tokyo was so much different from the last time he was here, the culture was thick in the air, he knew the buzz in the air was different then in England, it was hard to ignore and Zane wasn't about to. Suddenly Zane scoffed at recalling his assistant suggesting to treat this like a vacation, what an idea. All the same he may of had a good point and after he checked into his accommodations he began to wonder the streets like a bagabond. So his co-author lived in this town? It seemed so big compared to her small hand writing, how did she manage in such a chaotic place, did she even walk down this street? Was this her district? Why was he even thinking about this? Oh yeah he had a crush on the female writer. Oh he realized it a long time ago, ever since she said she was single really. Hey he wasn't a man who liked the idea of pining over a female who already had someone else so the second he squeezed that personal information out of her it caused a crack in his resolve. It's been crumbling ever since and now he knows he is past the standard admiration. Zane sank his head a little low at what he allowed his heart to do, she could be very different in real life and he has just set himself up for a very bitter reality check. But it wasn't time for that now, now it was time for some tea. He found himself a rather charming looking cafe and felt it might work for writing down a few things. Coming up to the counter he was met with a tall brunette with green eyes. "Do you have black tea?" maybe asking for English tea might be pushing it here. "With foam," he added quickly after making his order in such a disjointed way you could tell he wasn't from the city.

Lita smiled, he wanted what Ami drinks, "Yes I can make you some earl gray," Lita said sweetly, "and foam" she added trying to not be a smart ass. Zane just nodded handing over the appropriate funds and wondered over to a chair to write a letter, no use ignoring Mizinto because he was in her city. Lita looked over to the sandy blond foreigner, he seemed sweet if not a little distant from humanity, it was a shame Ami had her pin pal crush or Lita would totally make them meet. He only looked up from his letter to look at a near by book he had teetering on the chairs arm rest, clearly dedicated to getting the information right. It didn't take him long before his tea was gone and his letter written, by then he knew he had out lived the hospitality the tea granted him. Getting up to drop off his empty cup he got the attention of the brunette one more time. "Where can I mail this?" he asked holding up an envelope, already stamped and ready to go. "I can mail it for you, the carrier should be around in a short bit, should be fine," he nodded at Lita's reply thanked her for the tea and the favor and promptly left. Once out the door Lita looked down at the letter and recognized the crest in the top corner and the address it's meant to be mailed to. Lita couldn't help but smile, so that was the professor? Ami has got to be the luckiest little genius she knew! He was hot! Er not that Lita didn't already have her own tall dark and handsome man to look at. She made sure to add the letter to the stack of mail waiting to be picked up.

* * *

Ami just got off work, to think they thought it would be good to have her go to this event after working a 10 hour shift. She was sure no amount of make up would hide her sleepy eyes but she was going to try, after a long shower, or at least that was her plan as she walked in the front door at her apartment. The doorman much more jovial now that her habit of checking her mail was up to par with all the other renters. To think that this all started with a miss addressed letter, Ami thought that checking her mail box tonight wouldn't hurt and when she found a cream envelope in her dark mail box she was surprised. Heading up to her apartment and read his sweet flowing handwriting. 'Since it would be awkward to meet at a party would you like to meet before the event and attend together? It seems sensible' sensible yes but practical? Ami quickly looked at the gold watch on her wrist and quickly did the math in her head and then continued to read 'If so, please meet me on the corner of 5th and 96th at 6 pm' he even marked a time?! Ami looked at her watch again, already forgotten the time with the rush of thoughts to her head. She could do it, it would be close but it could be done.

Zane felt a little silly, outside on the street, in a tux, crisp and pressed waiting for a girl he knows very well but has never met in person, only to go to an event with her awarding the two of them for being friends… in a way Zane knew that he wouldn't of published their writings without her name stamped on the book equal to his. He isn't exactly a feminist or anything he just thinks work done is work that should be awarded and to him Ami did most of the work on the book. He just guided it, suggested things and let her mind explore. 'Her amazingly beautiful mind' he thought to himself smiling while looking down at his shoes kicking a discarded cigarette bud that was near him. He didn't even know she was a doctor! The call from the director of one of the top hospitals in Japan was shocking to him, she was Japanese? Her english penmanship was crisp, elegant and well formed. How could she know so much about science and still have enough room in that brain for being a doctor? This was something he mulled over on the plane ride to Japan and still has yet to find a valid reason. He looked up to see a few people turning to look at someone walking behind him, people don't stare at others here let alone on busy streets so he turned to look and his eyes grew wide in surprise. It was the girl from Cambridge, he couldn't of forgotten such a sweet face. She… looked beautiful, her dress matched so well with the blue of her hair, the glittering ombre blue dress started first light blue and ended up midnight blue at her feet, it was tight, like it was made just for her and the back was open dropping down to her waist fully exposing her back. Ami tried not to notice all the eyes on her, she should of gone with flats, heals were not her thing even her sailor uniform had boots she wasn't built for such unstable shoes.

"Hi," Even her voice was sweet Zane thought to himself unable to stop from smiling down at her. "We have met before," he said in a distant voice, like this was turning into a dream and he wasn't trying to fight it. "It seems we have," She said with a kind smile, so it was him. He was the man she ran into before her talk at Cambridge, she kind of liked that, it felt less frightening that way, less like there was so much riding on her to not fail. "You know, I know a place we can talk for a little bit before the gala, if you would like. The street corner is a little odd," Ami offered kindly knowing that these odd looks weren't going to stop any time soon. "Maybe your right, we are too well dressed for this place," and with that he offered his arm as she lead him down the street the two fell into conversation easy as they walked into a small restaurant to converse some more.

* * *

Serena grabbed up a glass of champagne as it passed on a tray she smiled down to it and then felt the eyes of her husband on her. Darien looked down at her and gave her an all knowing look. "I'm only going to have one…" he nodded shortly knowing full well more then one drink with Serena was a dangerous thing in public places, also Serena's mom was looking after baby Rini for the night. How Serena talks her mom into baby sitting a new-born is beyond him. The lights in the hall were beautiful, the hospital spares little expense to donor galas. The lights glowed with a crystal blue, creating shadows around the room that played on the ceiling and walls.

"Where is Ami? I knew we should of picked her up," Rei said crossing her arms looking around for the short blue haired woman, clearly she was only there for her friend. If it was up to her she would be in front of her fire or reading manga, or both. "I'm not sure she would ever agree to get in the car with you again," Lita said sweetly. Rei turned to Lita and glared, "What was that?" she sneered over to Lita her eyes narrowing with sharp precision.

"Nik how about we go get our own drinks," Lita said grabbing her boyfriends arm and using him as an excuse to flee the scene before Rei had time to react she got a nudge to her arm from Mina and looked around to see Ami.

"Wow Ami," Serena said her eyes glowing when she saw the blue haired senchi, but Ami wasn't alone. She was being lead by a man a good head taller then her, sandy blond hair pulled back into a curly bun, his smile was calm and all his attention was on her, like she was the most important person in the room. "Who's he?" Serena asked elbowing Mina's side in question leaning over in a hushed tone. "Ami didn't say she was bringing a date..." was all Rei could say in response as the girls watched the two walk over to them.

"He isn't a date he is a male model, Ami brought a male model, oh that's tricky," Mina said narrowing down her eyes. No time for more comments since the two walked right up to the girls.

"Zane these are all my friends. Everyone this this Zane Anderson the Cambridge Professor," Ami said suddenly confused by her friends dead panned faces, what did she do wrong?

"It's wonderful to meet all of you," Zane said in Japanese with a smile. "I thought you were English!" Serena said smiling big at him, clearly accepting him with open arms without hesitation.

"I can speak both languages," Zane replied back in English which made Serena blink several times until Darien leaned down and whispered the translation into her ear. Lita and Nik walked back up to the group and Zane did a double look at Lita who smiled sweetly. He met her already! She was the cafe owner, how odd that they knew each other already.

"Ami! Zane! We need you two over here to talk about your book," called the director's voice walking up to them. Zane looked back over to the group, "it was nice meeting all of you hopefully we can come back over soon to talk more," and with that he directed Ami over to a group of investors a frightful look on her face.

"Well that lasted long," Rei grumbled crossing her arm and looking toward the open bar. "They look so cute together! Oh my gosh! Can't they be a couple? Mina! Can't it be done?" Serena turned to Mina in desperation, Darien skillfully took the drink away from Serena's hands, clearly she has already reached her limit with only half of the small fluted glass consumed.

"Serena they just met for goodness sakes, let her find out his interests before shipping her off to England to be with him forever," Mina said shaking her head at Serena's poor match making skills.

"Ami wouldn't leave us would she? We need her too much! Darien would she do that?" Serena suddenly got worried about Mina's suggestion. Darien tried to reassure his wife that Ami loves her friends and wouldn't move unless it was the only option but didn't bring the reassurance Serena really wanted to hear.

* * *

Zane's visit to Japan ended up turning into two full weeks filled with book signings, meetings, talks and spending as much time as humanly possible with Ami. She was more then he ever thought her to be. Her wit didn't stop with medicine and science, it was clear to him after day two she knew just about everything. Oh he quizzed on her on it, trying to find a weakness but there was none to be found, she was even well tempered and willing to teach when her knowledge reached a scope outside her friends. So she was a little shy, yes but in all the best ways. He was beginning to think miss addressing that letter was divine influence, of course when he said this to his new found friend Nick O'Barrain who wasn't having it.

"Don't blame your dodgy hand writing on divine intervention, your a man of science I'm sure it's just sheer luck and you struck gold," Nik said opening the door to the cafe in the morning smiling up to his girlfriend as she worked behind the coffee machine making a powerful mix of caffeine and pure heaven. Lita smiled back having his drink waiting on the counter, right next to it Zane's tea, clearly she knew they were coming in together. "Then what would you call you meeting Lita?" Zane joked back knowing full well Lita might overhear.

"Pfft I struck platinum, plus I get free coffee, there is no better situation for me," Nick said winking to Lita who clearly had no time to talk just to smile and wave as the two men left her to the long line of customers. Nik looked down to his slightly shorter blond friend who looked at his tea in deep thought, "Anyways why are you making that comparison? I am dating Lita and your far from a relationship with Ami," Nik said taking a sip of his coffee and his shoulders instantly relaxed, it's like finding out the fountain of youth was a coffee machine and an angel was the one guarding it.

"We aren't that far from it..." Zane thought the parallel wasn't that far from a stretch, he has been talking with Ami for almost eight months but that was on paper, face to face, just a week? So Nik had some valid points... Nik's eyebrow went up displaying his disapproval of Zane's comment so Zane kept going "I mean we don't have time to foster a well formed relationship! I need to go back to England eventually and then it will go back to pin pal zone," Zane took a sip of his tea to shut himself up, pin pal zone? Was that their version of a friend zone? The two men walked up to Nik's office building and got into the elevator to continue their conversation.

"I agree, you will have to fly home before they give your job to another talented science professor but invite her to England, and come out to visit, with the amount both of you travel for work it wouldn't be too hard to cross paths," Nik said walking into his office grabbing up some papers as he walked in. You could tell Zane has been working in the space too from the coffee table littered with books and papers, it was his own mini office inside Nik's larger one. "What will happen when I don't want to cross paths anymore," Zane said under his breath but Nik herd it.

"That's your problem not mine," Nik laughed out having zero sympathy for his new friend. He didn't need to worry he already had is perfect girl.

* * *

Ami turned the spoon in her coffee her dazed look clearly displayed her emotions at the moment. Zane left last week back to England and as much as she loved her friends she was desperately missing her co-author. He just fit so well into her life, he was even use to sleeping when she was at work so when she got off shift he was ready to have an adventure. He wanted to go to historical sites, museums, shrines, lectures, and just about every place Ami could never talk her friends into going. The other half of his visit which was the book was the best excuse for them to spend time together. Ami never expected the hospital to allow her time off, now it felt like a dream. Some two week window into someone else's life that she keeps looking through hoping to jump back in.

"You can drink that now," said Lita as Ami jumped slightly at her friends voice, she gave a sheepish grin sitting down the spoon and taking a sip of her drink, it probably wasn't smart to drink tea right now. It reminded her of Zane, Ami smiled and looked down at her medical magazine and started to read. She didn't want to worry her friend that she was love sick or something, they must think her crazy for her actions over the last week.

Lita leaned on the counter looking over to Ami and smiled, that poor girl is so love struck she doesn't know it. How could she? Ami kept her head in books for so long it's amazing she found someone though all the meetings, operations and papers she wrote. How were they going to get Ami back in the same country as Zane? This was slowly becoming a problem, well it was in Lita's eyes and she doesn't like to see her friends suffer. The door door opened and Nick walked in for his afternoon coffee and kiss, he didn't care to much about the order of operations. "Nik how do I get Ami and Zane together?" Lita asked right as she saw him already making him coffee.

"Put them in a broken elevator," Nik answered without hesitation and could feel Lita's glare from feet away.

"What? They need time together that's all it will take. Goodness knows they are head over heals with each other. Why? Is Ami looking all sad without him?" Nick turned to lookout Ami turn the page of her medical magazine quite oblivious to her friends conversation. "Yep that looks rather sad," Nick felt the playful slap of his girlfriends hand on his arm.

"She isn't desperate but… yes you're right she is a little sad," Lita admitted his analyzes was correct a little reluctantly. He smirked over to her, he loved being right and he awaited a kiss, he got a cup of coffee instead. Lita still didn't feel pleased with just stopping at knowing she is sad and Nick could tell.

"Don't worry hun I'm sure things will work out. Now can you kick her out so we can go home and you can make me dinner?" another hit to the arm, this time he really felt it and chuckled slightly at his clearly inexcusable joke.

Suddenly Ami heard her phone ring into the air and she sat down her reading material to answer it. Instantly she pulled it away from her ear, why does her director at the hospital sound more and more like a used car salesmen nowadays?

"I wasn't planning on scheduling any lectures for a while. Do you need me to do a surgery?" Ami asked into the phone confused by his question about her calendar for the next month. He quickly reassured her it wasn't for something so stationary and Ami's eyes flew open in shock. "I didn't know you would be willing to have me away from the hospital," Ami said trying to catch her breath. Why do these conversations always happen on the phone?! Ami is being informed the other side of the university and the hospital worked something out. "We agreed to have the Dr Anderson here for two weeks and in trade you would go to Cambridge for a while, I thought I already told you this..." the director tried off trying to recall the conversation he clearly didn't have with the blue haired woman. Zane will be joining her as a joint venture with both the hospital and Cambridge. When did her work and Zane's work get so buddy buddy? Clearly the two institutions feel these two scientists need to spend as much time together as possible and they were proving it.

"Are you sure I can be away from patients for that long?" to Ami a week was asking too much but all she got was an ear full of 'one and a lifetime opportunity' and the classic 'it's already planned there is no back out' lines she knew all to well from her childhood. Ami said her thanks and hung up the phone sitting it down and rubbing her face trying to process this. Why was it that the second Zane shows up in her life suddenly it's become more exciting?

"Ami who was that on the phone?" Lita asked sweetly as Nick chugged his coffee like it was water. "My Director, I'm going to England again. For a week!" Ami said reality hitting her that she will get to see the professor again and she couldn't hide her smile. Lita clapped her hands together with great joy and turned to Nick who certainly gave the 'I was right twice! Now you have to make me dinner' look. Lita shook her head sadly, why did she have to get herself such a hungry boyfriend?

* * *

Ami sighed as she walked down the hall of the hospital, her co workers were beyond jealous at this point her congratulations were not chorused down the halls. Instead it was a low mummer of gossip would be heard in passing, why was she not preforming surgery's anymore? Why have one of the best in the world and then not have her work? Maybe they should all write a book so they could fly to Europe all the time... Ami thought she was past this kind of behind the back talk in high school but she was use to it and knew to walk down the hall with her head high. She got into her office and put down some paper work trying to make sure everything was prepared for her trip out of country.

Ami herd a faint knock on the door and looked up,

"Come in," she offered and the door slowly opened to see the blond hair of Serena peek in, well this was a surprise, Serena walked in holding Rini. It seems she doesn't like to go anywhere without her bundle of joy. Ami greeted her with a smile and walked up to her to get a hug. "Serena I didn't expect to see you today," she couldn't help but smile, Ami will always make time for Serena. "Lita told me you're going to Cambridge again, at this rate you should probably get an apartment," Serena said sitting down in a chair, caring around a baby was harder then she thought!

"Oh I am but don't be silly, I will be back in a week," Am said quickly, she know how Serena is very protective of her. "No Ami that's why I'm here. Please don't feel like you need to stay here because of me. If you want to move to where Zane is then please do that. Goodness knows in a years time you will be here ruling the world with me," Serena sincere eye gazed at Ami point blank. "We aren't even dating Serena..." Ami trailed off, she knew Serena was giving her the golden ticket to run away to England she just wasn't sure that what she wanted. "Not my fault you horrible about thinking you don't deserve something when you truly do. You going to England here in a few days. Start dating him then! Of course then all you need is a job and an apartment and boom your all set. I fail to see this as an issue," Serena said listing off tasks like she was buying milk at the grocery store. Ami couldn't help but smile at her friends delusional optimistic nature.

"Thanks Serena, I know your here to just remind me to live a little before crystal Tokyo starts. I'm just not sure," Ami said siting down herself, she was never really good with relationships. Having this one start in writing put a nice bubble and Ami wasn't sure that she wanted it popped. "I would rather you take a chance at falling in love then regretting it forever Ami," Serena said sweetly, "don't make me order you," Serena puffed up her chest and instantly grinned big. Ami nodded and told Serena she had work to do which was Serena's clue to leave. Ami shuffled her paperwork as Serena shut the door behind her, darn it. She can't use duty as an excuse, Ami will have to totally reconcile herself to liking the sand blond science professor at Cambridge.

* * *

Ami stood outside of Zane's office, well she hoped it was his office, there was a plaque with his name on it outside the door and Ami was in the science building. She wanted to see him right after she got off her flight. So she landed, got to her hotel room and got settled she took a taxi to Cambridge. "Ami? It is Ami right?" Ami turned to the voice it was Richard walking down the all.

"I am she," Ami said in English turning to the man as he walked up to her

"Oh I'm happy to hear you know English. My Japanese is atrocious," he chuckled lightly she smiled up to him.

"I also know French, and German though I hope I won't need them now," Ami said sweetly at the man's weird look, she was a doctor a scientific historian and knew four languages? No wonder why Zane came back to England love sick.

"Not with me, half the time I don't get English down very well. I'm Zane's assistant, mainly I teach classes for him and grade papers. Richard is the name," he said sticking out his hand for her to shake it, "I saw your lecture when you visited last. It was well thought out. In my mind you were the best presenter," he couldn't help but fan girl al little. Ami was even prettier up close and it was amazed Zane can handle her gentility. It's like she was royalty or something.

"Thank you though I'm sure the others were just as good. I especially liked the geneticist, his field has been growing exponentially in the last years…" Ami tried off noticing someone at the door.

"Ami Mizinto?" Ami smiled to the man standing in the door, he wore a suit, dark gray, he was older and certainly looked official by the way Richard suddenly stood up a little straighter.

"Yes, can I help you with anything?" she asked knowing full well she really couldn't help anyone with anything while at this school, all the same she seemed to be popular this evening.

"Wonderful it is you, I'm the Dean of Sciences here at the college," he introduced himself and Ami's eyebrow went up, this was Zane's boss?

"Dr. Anderson does very good work if you inquiring after his work ethic," Ami offered quickly she was standing in Zane's office to speak with Zane.

"No I wanted to speak to you actually if you could follow me," the dean offered and Ami nodded slowly walking off in the direction the dean lead her.

Zane poked his head into his office and looked around, no Ami. He could of sworn that she said she would be waiting for him at his office and she wasn't one to lie. All the same he was planning on staying till she showed up so he bunkered down in his office till he got to see his girl… friend, friend who was a girl, good friend girl friend, oh who was he kidding? Richard walked in with a stack of papers, Zane smiled up to the man, maybe he knew where Ami was. "Did Dr. Mizinto come in yet?" he asked almost as if the information didn't matter to him at all, Richard saw right though it.

"She went into the deans office, he wanted to talk to her in private," Zane instantly perked up at the words deans office. The Dean of this building wanted to talk to her? Why? What? He had to go and find out, he jumped out of his chair like it was on fire.

"I have to go find her! What in the world could they be talking about," he stammered making a few swift movements to the door. He walked quickly down the hall knowing full well the deans office was clear across campus.

* * *

Well this totally changes the phrase 'being called into the principles office' Ami looked around the deans office. The age of the buildings design seemed to leak into the office. Was there anything in here that was younger then her? Even the pen on the desk looked like a relic.

"I know you were expecting to meet with Dr. Anderson but being the Dean has it's perks," Ami sighed, as soon as Zane finds out where she is he will be bursting through the door, till then she wanted to know why she was here to start with? Was she going to get in trouble for pulling the young genius away from his teaching job? "But I won't waste your time," he added knowing very well Ami was busy, "I want to offer you a job," Ami looked at the man in surprise. It was like Serena predicted this, did she talk to Setsuna? If she did that's totally breaking the rules!

* * *

By the time Zane got to the deans building he didn't have to go far before finding Ami. She was sitting on a bench next to the tall grand window looking out it longingly. "Hey, Richard told me you would be here," he said catching Ami's attention. "I'm happy you came for me, I don't know my around this big college," she gave him zero clue about the conversation with the dean was about and he desperately wanted to know.

Zane sat down next to Ami and smiled at her, "I get lost sometimes myself actually. There was this one time..." Ami slowly brought her hand to his arm to stop Zane from talking.

"Do you like me?" she asked softly it was so straight to the point it kinda threw him off. "Like romantically," she added to make sure he answered the right question. He looked into her eyes trying to find out who in the world she has been talking to. If Nick blew his cover then he will kill the man, who cares if he is dating Lita. Still no sly smile graced her lips and all she did was look at him with genuine curiosity and... something else? She stayed silent, as if her next action, her next step, her next decision was hinging on his reply.

"Yes Ami I like you a lot, romantically," he threw in the last word to see her blush slightly. She nodded to herself and then looked out the window again. The twilight campus reminded her how different this place was from Japan.

"I like you a lot too," she didn't stop gazing out the window he knew it was hard enough for her to say that out loud. He smiled and slowly brought his hand to hold hers. She smiled to him and his small gesture but then he looked into her eyes as he brought her hand up and kissed it. Ami blushed, a few seconds in and she already needed to set up rules about PDA? Maybe this was a bad idea, too late he was already moving closer to her, she blushed more. Darn him, why didn't she plan this conversation in a more private place? Her lack of judgement was halting her from moving away as he brought her close to a sweet kiss. No wonder why everyone was so big on kissing! It was great, it was more then great it was unforgettable. Ami brought her hand up to Zan's cheek and smiled at him when they parted. She looked down at his hand and laced her fingers into his looking back up to his blue eyes and smiled, she didn't want this moment to end.

"Now all I have to do is find an apartment," she said out of the blue standing up and grabbing her bag. He blinked several times at her being dragged along by their interlocked hands.

"An apartment? Didn't the hospital give you a hotel?" he was beyond confused by Ami, she was rarely cryptic.

"I mean to live Zane. The dean offered me a job to become a professor. I'm moving here," he heard her words but took a second to react and without warning let go of her hand brought both of his hands up to her face and kissed her. In the middle of the hall with little mind to what was around them. This was the best news he heard all month and he needed to celebrate. He pulled back and couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"I'm really excited about that news," he said with a smirk.

"I can tell," Ami said trying to find her balance, she really really had to talk to him about PDA. He chuckled sweetly at her reaction grabbing her hand again and leading her out of the building telling her celebrations were needed, Ami didn't know what this man was planning but she knew it's just what she wanted.

The End.


End file.
